<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Old Lights by PythagoreanPentagram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252527">Under Old Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PythagoreanPentagram/pseuds/PythagoreanPentagram'>PythagoreanPentagram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s, Fluff, Other, roller skating date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PythagoreanPentagram/pseuds/PythagoreanPentagram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years in captivity in the Soviet Union was a long time, and the months of recovery after felt no easier. There were so much that Cormac had missed, so much that had changed, but Rose knew exactly the date idea that would be how they remembered it, and better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Old Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is honestly the first time I properly wrote fluff ngl, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ready?” Rose adjusted the neck of Cormac’s sweater, planting a kiss on their cheek when she was done.<br/>
“Mhmm, yeah. Let’s go.” Cormac took their wife’s hand, pressing her warm fingers to the centre of their always cold palm.<br/>
The roller rink was exactly as Cormac had remembered it, though they hadn’t been there often even before everything. The bright lights over the entrance blinked, a few more bulbs out than the last time they had been here. The old man at the front smiled, kindly as always, handing them their change and skates, wishing them a fun night. The quiet clacking of wheels rolling over wooden tiles under the drone of laughter and quiet music was the most comforting sound they had heard in a while.<br/>
“I’m glad we came,” They murmured against Rose’s neck, still clinging close to her but relaxing quickly.<br/>
“We haven’t even done anything yet,” Rose chuckled, tugging on Cormac’s hand, bringing them nearer the middle of the rink. “Come on, let’s head to the back.”<br/>
Behind the low walls that surrounded the rink at the back was a small stage with an old piano that hadn’t been played for years and an automaton of small dancing figures against the wall, backlit and casting shadows on the darkwood floor. At the edge, a pile of origami flowers lay on the floor.<br/>
Cormac picked up the ornate fountain pen from the short little table on the side, pulling off the cap and handing it to Rose. They were surprised this same pen was still here after so long, countless people used it everyday, and it wasn’t even attached to anything. <i>Maybe</i>, the cynical part of them thought, <i>the owners just replaced it when it went missing</i>, but they doubted anyone could find another pen just like it.<br/>
“Cormac,” Rose nudged them, pushing the blue square of origami paper toward them. <i>For Cormac,</i> her neat script read, <i>Let them always come home safe</i>.<br/>
Cormac watched as Rose's nimble fingers worked the piece of paper into an elaborately folded rose, <i>like her name,</i> they chuckled. She set it on the ground, and they glanced around, making sure no one near them was looking their way, and pulled Rose in for a kiss, holding her in their arms. “I love you,” they breathed against her mouth, finally breaking away, brushing her hair out of her face and fingers lingering on her cheek for just a moment.<br/>
“I love you too, Cormac. I love you so much.” She laid her head against their chest, wrapping her arms around Cormac and holding them tightly, letting comfortable silence stretch between them, louder than the background noise. When she pulled away, the short strand of hair had fallen past her eye again, and she shook it quickly out of the way. “Now, let’s actually get to skating, hm?”<br/>
She took their hand and tugged them into the crowd again, keeping a firm hold when they stumbled and tripped and when they spun in circling under the shifting lights. Later that night, when they were walking home, each holding a vanilla-chocolate swirl ice cream with the same brown sugar topping they always used to get, Cormac realized that Rose hadn’t let their hand go the whole time.<br/>
“I will,” They said as they helped Rose skip over a puddle.<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
“Come home. I’ll always come back home to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://PythagoreanPentagram.tumblr.com/">https://PythagoreanPentagram.tumblr.com/</a> and my Discord is <ins>Like the gun?#7001</ins></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>